The Best of the Worst
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Her twentieth birthday and he forgot! *For Thee Britty*


**A/N- Ending is totally cliché and probably seems rushed, but I wanted to get this out before you birthday is over! I hope, despite the abrupt ending, you like this, Brittany. Happy Birthday!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**The Best of the Worst**

'_Just shut up' _ was the only thought running through her mind as she sat listening to this man talk. Nonstop. She wasn't in a good mood anyways, it was her birthday and it seemed like the most important person in her life forgot about it.

"Chris! Shut up!" Brittany finally had enough of Jericho's constant chatter. Was quiet time too much to ask?

"I was just informing you of how lucky you are. No need to get an attitude with me. I will have Cody put you on my list of people I don't associate with because they are below me in this world."

"Why am I lucky?" Brittany asked, ignoring the rest of Chris's mini rant.

"Today is your birthday. Yesterday was Cena's birthday. You were almost born on Cena's birthday." Chris spoke slowly, making sure he got his point across.

"Good, then maybe Randy would have remembered my birthday. He sure seemed to remember John's yesterday." Brittany said, sounding bitter. She wasn't even sure how she ended up at lunch with Chris. He called her earlier invited her to eat with him, and for some unknown reason, she agreed.

Oh yeah.

Because Randy forgot about her.

Randy was up at daybreak to hit the gym with most of the other guys, not even acknowledging what day it was. Brittany tried not to let it bother her, but it did. She had been dating Randy for over a year now, which meant he should know what day it was!

"You sound so bitter and hostile. How old are you now? Twenty?" Chris asked, stuffing a forkful of salad into his mouth.

"So?"

"So you are old enough to go out to clubs with me, so go tonight. You, me, alcohol, fun."

"I don't know, Chris...."

"Oh, come on. What else are you going to do besides pine away in your room because lover boy forgot your birthday?"

"Draw pictured of me murdering Randy." Brittany smiled at the thought.

"Exactly. And you can do that after we go out and celebrate tonight. Come on, what do you say? I'll even buy." Chris urged, desperately trying to get her to say yes.

"Ugh! Fine. But I refuse to have a good time."

"Whatever you say Ms. Stubborn." Chris smiled and resumed eating his lunch.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mickie, if you love me, you will come out with me tonight. I can't be alone with Chris that long. He'll drive me nuts. If I hear one more time about how great he is, I might cause him bodily harm." Brittany pleaded over the phone, trying her best to get Mickie to go with her.

"I wish, but I can't. I have an autograph signing at seven."

"Oh. Maybe I'll see what Beth is up to." She was becoming hopeless.

This was officially the _worst_ birthday ever.

"NO!..I mean, she is scheduled for the signing, too. So is Kelly." Mickie quickly covered up her outburst, hoping Brittany didn't catch it. She didn't.

"This sucks."

"Where is Randy?" Mickie asked, hiding a smile, even though Brittany couldn't see her.

"I don't know, nor do I care. I haven't seen the asshole since this morning."

"I'm sure he has a good reason. Give him a chance to explain."

"Yeah, like that'll happen."

"Alright babe, be sure to hide his body afterwards. I need to go get ready. Happy birthday!" Brittany frowned at Mickie's cheeriness.

"Yeah, thanks." She muttered, hanging up the phone. She made her way to her suitcase and pulled out some clothes for the night. She now regrets to going out with Chris, whose heart was in the right place. She contemplated just calling him and canceling, but knew he would just come up and get her.

"Hello?" She was broken out of her thoughts by her cell ringing.

"Come downstairs. I'm outside the lobby, lets go."

"You are so pushy sometimes, Christopher."

"Get your ass down here." She didn't get to reply as he hung up. He was right where he said he was, parked in the middle of the road, blocking traffic.

"You're going to get a ticket." She told him as she slid into the passengers seat.

"So? I make over three hundred grand a year, I can afford a two hundred dollar ticket."

"Nice attitude. So, where are we going? If you say Hooters, I'm getting out right here." Brittany threatened.

"Some place called _Sterlings _that I passed yesterday." After that, it was a rather silent ride. A few death threats towards Randy were made, but other than that, it was quiet. It was mostly Chris texting on his phone every ten damn seconds. When Chris pulled into _Sterlings, _it was packed.

"Do we have to go someplace so crowded?" Brittany asked. She didn't really like large crowds if she didn't know the people.

"Yes. Now come on." Chris grabbed her arm and gently pulled her behind him.

"Why is it so dark and quiet?" Brittany asked once they stepped inside. She couldn't see a thing. What kind of messed up club was this? If this was a strip club she'd kill him. It couldn't be...there were over fifty cars parked outside. Where the hell was everybody?

"Chris..." Brittany turned to face him and noticed he wasn't beside her anymore. She reached her hands out...yep, he was gone. She was starting to get a little freaked out....

"SURPRISE!!!" She jumped out of her skin when the lights came up and people shouted. After her heart calmed down, she looked around.

It was a birthday party.

For her.

"Who did this?" Brittany asked, stepping further into the building. Everyone was there. Including her parents. The only person she didn't see was Randy. She accepted numerous hugs and greetings, holding back the tears in her eyes. She didn't see this coming at all.

"Guess." Mickie said, coming up beside her.

"I thought you had a signing to go to?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly tell you I was coming to your birthday party, could I?" Mickie laughed and hugged her friend.

"No, but really, who did this?" Brittany was in awe. There were decorations everywhere, along with two tables of food.

"I did." She felt the breath on the back of her neck before she heard the voice.

"Randy!" She turned around and flung her arms around his neck.

"I take it you like it?" Randy asked, setting her back down on the floor.

"I thought you forgot. You didn't say anything so I...." She trailed off as he dropped to one knee.

"I didn't get up at six am because I forgot your birthday. I got up to get this all ready. I had this whole big speech planned out that would sweep you off your feet, but now, I can't remember a word of it," Randy paused and grabbed her hand, "So all I can say is I love you, and I've waited along time for someone like you. Brittany, I love you. So I was sort of wondering if maybe you would want to be my wife...maybe...if you want?" Brittany smiled and wiped a stray tear away. He was nervous, and she found it adorable. He was never nervous.

"Yes, yes. Of course." She didn't wait for him to put the ring on her finger before pulling him up and kissing him.

This was officially the _best_ birthday ever.


End file.
